Suicidal Dreams
by DeathAngl52
Summary: Malik feels nobody cares about him anymore. Noone could ever love a monster like him. He decides to do something to end the pain forever. Slash RyouMalik Oneshot


A/N: Yes...I know I have other stories I should be updating...but I've had this one written a long time ago and it just needed to be typed up. For all of you that are following Dreams Do Come true, I am currently working on the third...I think it's the third...chapter for that one. I will be trying to update all my stories soon, so be on the look out!

:: Suicidal Dreams ::

My suicidal Dream,

Voices telling me what to do,

My suicidal dream,

I'm sure you will get yours too Silverchair

Help me, Comfort me,

Stop me from felling

what I'm feeling now Silverchair

He stood at the top of the 10 story apartment building. The wind blew fiercely around him, blowing blonde hair out of his amethyst eyes. Malik Ishtar looked out over the city. 'What is there to live for? No-one loves me. Isis works all the time and never talks to me, even when she does have time to. Marik is off with his boyfriend somewhere and no-one has seen him for a week. Bakura is never around anymore. No-one knows where he is. Odion is in Egypt helping Isis bring art back to her museum. Ryou...Ryou was the only person that actually cares anymore.'

Ryou called Malik once in awhile and e-mailed him at least once every two days. Plus he talked to him all the time at school. Malik cared for Ryou a lot. Since he had a hard time making friends at school, he always cherished the small amount he actually had. Ryou was his first friend at school and the he just kind of blended with some of Ryou's other friends.

"Well, better get off to class." Said Malik sighing as he climbed down the stair cases until his feet were firmly on the ground once again. He wasn't looking forward to going, but he didn't care. The blonde knew he had to go and not skip again. Plus he'd get to see Ryou and if he didn't show up, then Ryou would be concerned and worried.

'This is so boring.' Thought Malik. He was in social studies, his worst subject. It's not that he didn't know anything about ancient things, it's that the teacher didn't have any clue about what he was teaching. The class was learning about Ancient Egypt as they have been for the past two weeks. The teacher had told them to write down everything they knew about Ancient Egypt and Malik had received an F.

'This guy has no idea what he's talking about. People didn't live in houses. They lived in underground cellars and houses made of mud and sticks. At least this is the last period. I can't wait to get home. I can't believe Ryou abandoned me at lunch today.'

XXFlashbackXX

"Hey Malik." Said Ryou heading over to his best friend.

"Hey Ryou."

"Hey Ryou!" Malik and Ryou turned around. There was a blonde haired guy yelling across the room, yelling at them. "Come sit with us."

"Yeah! I'll be right there!" Shouted back Ryou. "Malik, I'm going to go sit with my other friends today." Malik sighed and Ryou took off towards the other blonde. Malik ate lunch by himself.

XXEnd Of FlashbackXX

'Some friend, leaving me all alone like that." though Malik recalling the events that happened at lunch that day.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

'Well thank Ra that that's the bell. Freedom, until tomorrow. When we all have to come back to this hell hole.' Thought Malik as he stood up and walked out of the classroom.

Malik played with the knife in his hands. 'Maybe I should just end this now.' He thought. 'Yeah maybe if you relieve the pain.' Malik sunk the silvery blade into his tanned wrist. Red blood poured out of the deep gash and onto his palm and onto the floor. He grimaced put placed the blade back on his wrist and cut again.

'Lunch time. A time to eat and chat with friends. Yeah right. I don't have any friends. My only friend abandoned me. He sat with his other friends without even telling me. I lost my best friend. He doesn't care anymore. No-one cares for me anymore. Nobody loves me, no-one has ever loved me. How could anyone love the beast that I am? There is no hope in life. There is a light at the end of the tunnel, but I just figured out that, that light was a train.'

'Like I said, there is no hope in life. I'm just human, if you can call me that. More like I'm a waste of space.' Malik was thinking again while in social studies. He took out a piece of paper and a black pen. He wrote a note and gave it to someone at the end of class.

:: Ryou's POV ::

'Okay, Malik just gave me a note. What the heck? He didn't even say hi. His eyes looked sad and distant and glazed over.' The note was held firmly in my hands. I sighed and opened it.

_**Dear Ryou,**_

**_I just thought you'd like to know, not that you care, that today after school I'm ending my life. Yes, I'm committing suicide. I know it's sudden. First I was happy and now I want to end it all. The only reason to live was for you. You were my best friend. The thing that kept me going through everyday of this hell, but you don't care anymore. No-one does. I don't blame you. Nobody would want someone like me, a monster, for a friend. So there you go. I told you. Oh and Happy Birthday. Hope my present is to your liking. I left it on your door step._**

_**Malik**_

I reread the note a few times. 'What the heck? Malik's gonna end his life...I have to save him.' I ran the rest of the way to my house, deciding to see what my 'present' was. Maybe it could help me save Malik. I reached my house and sure enough there was a violet box on my doorstep. I walked cautiously to it and opened it. Inside was a once silver knife...but now it was covered in dry blood...Malik's blood.

:: Back to normal POV ::

'It's not like he cares. He probably hasn't even read the note yet. He's happy with his other friends' Malik stood at the edge of the building. Blue sky above him and silky green grass below. Cars ran down the highway. 'All I have to do is jump.'

"Malik!"

'What the hell? Who's that? Sounds like Ryou. I must be hallucinating.'

"Malik please don't do it."

'How annoying. leave me alone. Time to jump.'

"Malik..."

'How the hell did I wind up on the ground?' Malik opened his eyes revealing a white haired teen on top of him. honey brown eyes met amethyst ones.

"Ryou? What are you doing up here? You betrayer." Said Malik out loud. He was mad and shoved Ryou off him. Ryou made a grunt as he landed on the building top hard.

"Malik, I know you think I betrayed you, but that is not true. I didn't betray you. I couldn't even if I wanted to." said Ryou.

'Yeah right.' Thought Malik.

"I had to spend time with Joey because we are partners on a project. We had to finish it. I didn't betray you. I never would and never will. Malik...I...I love you." Malik blinked.

'What the fuck? He loves me? When did this happen? How did this happen?'

"When you say love..you mean as a friend right?" Asked Malik. Ryou shook his head.

"No Malik. As a boyfriend." Ryou stepped towards Malik and hugged him. "I love you, Malik. Rather you accept it or not." Malik hugged Ryou back, tears starting to fall down his tanned cheeks.

"I'm sorry Ryou." Was all Malik could say. The blonde pulled away from the embrace and kissed the white haired teen. "I...love you too."

A/N: Confusing, no? Well Malik has always liked Ryou, that's why when Ryou starts hanging around with Joey, Malik gets jealous and jumps to conclusions about Ryou not liking him anymore. Sorry, if you all got confused!! Review if you feel like it!


End file.
